


The Apprentice

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my tribute to Mary Stewart's book The Last Enchantment, which is one of my favourite books. I loved the Merlin/Nimueh relationship in that, and I hope I have captured a bit of that spirit in this short story. </p><p>It must be said that their relationship here is very different to how it was in the TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apprentice

Their laughter filled the air as they ran into the forest, their magic leaving a trail behind them. As Merlin ran ahead, Nimueh used every trick in the book to slow him down. As she threw her magic out a root magically appeared in front of Merlin, and tripped him up. 

“Oh so it is going to be like that is it!” Merlin laughed, gaining instant revenge as suddenly a couple of magical orbes appeared out of nowhere, and began to dive bomb Nimueh. 

She screamed as she encouraged them away with the back of her hand. Merlin giggled as he watched her warding them off like a horde of bees. Eventually she came up with a spell, and Merlin looked on impressed.

“That was mean.” She pouted, her blue eyes suddenly seeming that much bluer with the emotion on her face. 

Merlin grinned apologetically at her, lost in the moment. As he watched her fling herself down, a feeling of total freedom overcame him. In the real world at this moment in time it should have been a moment for him to fear. For he knew this girl would be the death of him. He had seen it in the crystal cave. But he didn’t care. He was sick of destiny and fate dictating everything he had to do. He desired her like he’d desired no other before. He couldn’t explain the attraction to himself, never mind anyone else. But today he didn’t want to think about such things.

“What are you thinking?” she asked him, watching him closely as she fingered a flower in her hand.

“You.” He said simply, smiling at her.

She ran over to him lying down with her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair. Even now the voices of doom would not stop. But he refused to acknowledge them. He would not tell her what he had discovered, it would serve no purpose. As he had got to know her over the summer he knew she would not do anything to hurt him purposely. If this was going to be fate’s way of bringing an end to his reign then so be it. At least he knew that she could take his place and would be able to do what he could not do.

As they embraced and their mouths hungrily devoured one another’s a saying crept into his mind. It was said that when you met your maker you would know it, by the coldness of their touch. But to Merlin in this moment she felt warm and soft and he gave himself willingly to her, as the sun beat down around them. If this was indeed the meeting of his future death, then he would go to it with a smile in his heart. Presently they parted, and their eyes met one another’s.

“What do you want to know?” Merlin asked her, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Everything.” She replied, without a pause.

So Merlin told her, and the fates began to appear.


End file.
